Hot and Cold for Teacher
by uberparagon
Summary: Ruby hasn't been the same since the train crashed its way into the city. Her brain seems to have taken on a mind of its own. But with this new change Ruby has come to realize her feelings for a rather unexpected person (HoodWitch) (open to suggestions)
1. Chapter 1

_How did this even happen? _Ruby thought to herself.

She lay in her top bunk, mind racing. It had been nearly a month since the train had plowed its way into downtown Vale. In those few weeks Ruby had noticed a drastic shift in herself.

She was suddenly a lot more aware of other people. She realized she would lose focus admiring people in a less than appropriate manner. Her mind, it seemed, had gotten a mind of its own.

She would often find herself completely lost in thought as she gazed at other girls. She seemed to have grown a very alien desire. Watching other girls seemed to almost excite her. Her blood would pump faster, her heart would beat louder, she could feel a warm tingling down her spine.

She liked this new feeling and would indulge it whenever an opportunity presented itself.

But what truly surprised Ruby was for whom these feelings seemed to be strongest. Whenever that blonde woman was near, Ruby's heart would start fluttering. Ruby would steal glances at her and would find herself totally lost in deep, clear pools of emerald.

Ruby had an idea of what these feelings were but she was unsure of what she could do to act upon them.

_How could I ever expect her to return these feelings?_

_You could try asking her_

_Shut up you, she isn't called the wicked witch for no reason_

_But that hasn't stopped you has it?_

_I…_

_You still like her_

…

_You still want to hold her_

…

_You still want to feel her…_

_OK, that's enough, little ms. pervert_

_You know I'm right_

…

…

_Damnit_

Ruby thought more about the woman. She recalled the first time they had met. Together they had fought against Roman Torchwick, wanted Vale villain. They had made a pretty good team fighting against him, even if he escaped. Ruby could still remember how the woman had praised her for her performance. Such kind, uplifting words. The woman had given her a sublime smile, one Ruby learned was saved for a very select few people.

Ever since that first meeting Ruby had liked to think that the woman had at least had a small disposition towards her. Whenever they'd pass in the halls Ruby would feel the woman's eyes on her for longer than was strictly necessary.

_Maybe she feels the same way_

_Or maybe you're just crazy and delusional_

_Oh, shut up_

_I'm just trying to be realistic_

_Or just trying to be a butthead_

_Who you callin' butthead, asshat?_

_You did not just go there!_

* * *

Ruby had even recently begun to dream about the older blonde. Her dreams had been innocent enough at the beginning. They would spend time together, fighting against hordes and hordes of grim, or they'd be protecting the citizens of vale from another unseen threat, maybe they'd hold hands once and a while, but there was nothing scandalous or anything like that.

But in the past week those dreams had quickly changed. They had morphed from sweet and wholesome tales into more abstract and carnal fantasies. Ruby would often wake up with an all too familiar feeling of moisture on the sheets.

Ruby wasn't sure what was going on in her brain, but one thing was certain.

She had it. She had it bad. She had it bad for the one person she knew she couldn't have.

Glynda Goodwitch.

**A/N: OK, so this is a thing I did. This idea was inspired by christopherweebling's "HoodWitch" story. It's definitely an under represented pairing and one I think has a lot of potential. I plan on having the main focus for now be on Ruby's internal struggle and her crush on Glynda.**

**I have no serious plans moving forward so I'm happy to take any and all suggestions you might have or any feedback you want to give.**

**That being said I already have a story I'm focusing most of my time and energy on so let me know if you want me to make time for this story.**

**As always I hope you enjoyed, till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining in through the window casting a warm morning glow over the cramped dorm room. Ruby Rose lay in her bed, having yet another risqué dream about her professor.

This time Ruby found herself prostrated in front of Glynda's desk. With riding crop in hand, Glynda stood over Ruby with a devious smile.

"And how is my teacher's pet?" Glynda purred, her voice low, an almost bestial quality to it.

Ruby whimpered. Her hands were cuffed together behind her back and her mouth was gagged with a certain blonde's black lace panties.

"Mmmh, that's what I like to hear," Glynda hummed. "So what should I do with you this time?"

Ruby wiggled in her restraints, desperately seeking friction to quell the intense burning she felt welling up inside of her.

"Eager, aren't we?" Glynda asked. She slowly paced around Ruby, running her crop down the length of the young girls back. Ruby shivered at the contact, the cool, coarse leather eliciting a soft moan from the girls lips.

Glynda knelt down next to Ruby, her lips mere inches from Ruby's ear. She nibbled gently and Ruby felt the older woman's warm breath as she spoke.

"I think you've waited long enough" Glynda crooned.

Ruby could feel Glynda's hand traveling across her body. It started at her neck, working it's way down the young girl's back. She quivered in anticipation of the contact that never came.

* * *

She sat up with a start, her head flying around the room. Where was she? What happened?

_Relax you dolt, it was just a dream_

_Holy shit, that was…_

_Totally fucking hot?_

_No! It was…_

_No?_

_It's wrong, I can't think about her like that!_

_And why not? We've been doing it for nearly two weeks_

_And it's wrong!_

_Really? Then why does it feel so right?_

_It doesn't!_

_Oh yeah, look down_

Ruby raised her sheets to see a rather large wet spot on her bed and her pajama bottoms. Her face quickly became a rather dark shade of scarlet.

_Damn you_

_Told you, we love it_

Ruby was prepared to continue the fight with herself when she heard the voice of her sister interrupt her inner turmoil.

"Heya Rubes, you ok?" Yang asked, her voice showing concern for her younger sister.

"Yep, I'm fine, everything is a ok!" Ruby responded with feigned excitement.

"Alright, well we need to get ready soon. Classes start in an hour." Yang said as she headed into the bathroom to change.

_Ugh, why does this have to be so difficult?_

_It's only difficult because you make it difficult_

_Nuh uh, she's a teacher, I'm a student, how the hell is that supposed to work?_

_You could at least try!_

Ruby continued to fight with herself, neither side of her getting any clear advantage. As she bickered with herself, the rest of her team prepared for the day. Soon Ruby was the only one not ready for breakfast.

_I have to get rid of these sheets before someone notices_

"Ruby are you coming or what? We don't have all day." The voice of a rather annoyed looking heiress snapped.

"Oh, uh, go on to breakfast without me. I have to do some things before I go." Ruby responded, hoping she didn't seem too suspicious.

"Fine, do whatever, just remember if you're late to class again you're going to be serving detention." With that closing remark Weiss left the room, leaving Ruby all by herself.

_Ok, so these sheets need to be washed, so do my bottoms_

She quickly went about hiding the shameful evidence of her lewd imagination. Once that was dealt with she decided she needed a shower to cleanse her mind and body.

* * *

She stood under the warm water contemplating the events of the morning.

_You can't tell me you didn't like that dream_

_I didn't say that_

_So you admit it then?_

_Yes, fine, happy?_

_Yes_

_Ugh, what am I going to do?_

_Well, what do people usually do when they like someone?_

…

_Well?_

_I don't know…_

_You don't know?_

_I've never really liked anyone before, alright?_

_Well shit_

_Yep_

A/N: I just want to start off by saying thanks to everyone who's supported this story or even given suggestions. It's great to see the support. As for the story itself, I am very eager to hear what you think so far. Anything I'm doing wrong or doing well. I'm considering having some bumblebee or freezerburn on the side here so if you think that's a good idea let me know. Otherwise, keep reading, keep being awesome, I hope you enjoyed, till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until the hot water ran out that Ruby finally got out of the shower. She pulled open the shower curtain and grabbed her red towel from the rack. Drying herself off, she looked at herself in the mirror and was taken a little by surprise.

_Have they always been this big?_

Ruby quickly snapped herself out of her stupor. She still had to get ready and she still hadn't gotten dressed. She stepped out of the bathroom into the dorm room to see it as empty as when she had left.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her school uniform. They were pretty cute, plus she was allowed to wear her cape with hers. As she dropped her towel a wicked thought went through her head.

_Maybe today we can, forget, our underwear_

_What? Are you insane?_

_Hey it was our idea!_

_Nuh uh, no way!_

She quickly got dressed, making sure to put on all of her clothes. She grabbed her scroll off her night stand and headed out the door.

* * *

The halls seemed rather empty as Ruby strolled to the dining hall. She soon realized that she had not seen a single student. She pulled out her scroll to check the time and nearly dropped it in shock.

_9:30? How is it that late?_

_You kept arguing with me_

_Well screw you too_

Ruby scrambled to remember what class it was that she was currently skipping. She looked through her scroll at the day's schedule and her heart dropped at the sight on the small screen.

**Combat Training - Glynda Goodwitch - 8:30**

Of all the classes she could be missing it just had to be that one. She quickly turned and sprinted down the hall. Even with her semblance she didn't arrive at the door to the classroom before the bell rang.

She watched as all of the students slowly filed out of the classroom. They all seemed tired from the class, must have been a sparing day. When the rest of her team exited the class they all approached her, their reactions ranging from concern to annoyance.

"Ruby, are you all right?" Yang asked, her older sister instincts taking the forefront of her mind.

Ruby didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell them she had been late because of an argument she had with herself. She thought for a moment before responding.

"I guess I just lost track of time" Ruby replied with a nervous laugh.

"Ugh, you complete and utter dunce, this is the fifth time this month, Goodwitch is definitely giving you detention this time!" Weiss scolded her partner.

"Hey ease up on her there, Princess. Not everyone can be as perfect as you," Yang snapped, defending her little sister.

Weiss wheeled around ready to go off on the blonde when a short cough interrupted the teams antics.

"Ms. Rose, would you please come with me?" The voice belonged to a slender older woman. Her light, blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and a pair of small reading spectacles sat on her nose. Her sharp emerald eyes looked around the group stood outside her classroom before resting on Ruby.

"Yes, ma'am," Ruby replied softly.

The older woman turned and walked back into the classroom. Ruby looked to her teammates for support and got a mixed response. Yang gave her a reassuring smile, where as Weiss was looking almost smug at the prospect of Ruby finally getting into trouble. Blake's face was neutral, showing no sign of any emotion.

Ruby sighed heavily and with her head slumped forward began her slow trudge into the classroom and over to the teacher's desk. As she got closer Ruby could see that the older woman was sitting at her desk adjusting papers.

Glynda was trying to give Ruby a scolding look but found herself unable to hold it for very long. It seemed that wherever the young red head was concerned, Glynda would always have a soft spot just for her. Glynda had noticed this but had always chalked it up to simple admiration.

Ruby reminded Glynda of a younger version of herself. The same thrill of the hunt, the same stubborn persistence, but Glynda had to give the girl credit, Ruby had one thing Glynda didn't, a seemingly infinite capacity for friendliness. Ruby was one of the nicest, sweetest people you were likely to ever meet.

Glynda refocused herself on the present to see Ruby taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the desk. Ruby sat on the edge of the chair, shuffling around nervously.

"I'm sure you can figure out why I asked you here," Glynda began.

Ruby's head sunk lower.

_Late again, it's all your fault!_

_Me?_

_Yeah you, who else?_

_What did I do?_

_You know exactly what_

_Those dreams are just as much mine as they are yours_

_Ahh, don't bring that up now_

_What?_

_Now I can't stop thinking about it, fuck!_

"Ms. Rose? Is something the matter?" Glynda asked, her voice losing the little edge it had previously held.

_Uh oh, what do I say?_

_Tell her the truth_

_Oh, right_

"Well you see professor, I…" Ruby began.

_Wait, what? Are you insane? I can't say that!_

_Why not?_

_Because!_

_Because why?_

_Because because, jeez!_

"Yes?" Glynda asked, her curiosity piqued.

"I, uh, I, um…" Ruby faltered, she had no idea what to say.

"Ms. Rose, are you feeling well? Do I need to call the nurse's office?" Glynda asked, her voice now concerned.

"No! I'm fine, really, it's just I have this thing…" Ruby trailed off vaguely.

_This thing? Are you kidding me? That's all you've got?_

_Hey, at least I tried! I'm not the idiot who suggested we tell her our feelings_

_It's still not a bad idea_

_YES IT IS! It's a terrible idea!_

"Ruby! What is the matter? Something is clearly troubling you," Glynda demanded more than asked.

Ruby was unsure what to say so she decided that the best course of action was to not say anything at all. The room was silent for a moment before Glynda spoke again.

"If you decide you need someone to talk to my door will always be open for you," Glynda said. "As for the matter at hand," Glynda brought the conversation back on course. "This is the fifth time this month that you've been late to my class, I see no alternative but to…" Glynda's voice stopped abruptly.

Looking at Ruby with her shoulders slumped forward and her head in her hands, Glynda couldn't help but feel bad for the young girl.

_Poor thing, _Glynda thought. _I wish there was something I could do for her… that was an odd thought._

_Focus, _"I'll have to let you have one last warning. If you come in late again I'll be forced to give you detention, understand?" Glynda finished. Usually she was very stern and heavy handed with her discipline. She wasn't called the Wicked Witch for nothing. But when it came to Ruby, Glynda just couldn't bring herself to be her same strict self.

"Yes Glynda," Ruby replied with her head still down. Ruby waited a moment before standing from her seat and walking out of the classroom.

Glynda was left a little surprised in her chair.

_Did she call me by my first name? That was odd, yet, it sounded almost, fitting. Gah Goodwitch, you need to get yourself together._

* * *

Ruby plodded back to her dorm with her shoulders still slumped. She had once again miraculously managed to get out of detention.

_She must like us to let us off so easy_

…

_Come on, what's the matter?_

…

_Fine, be like that_

Ruby reached the door to the room she shared with her team and reached for the handle. But before she had a chance to turn it, the door burst open and Ruby found herself enveloped in a crushing bear hug from her older sister.

"Ah, Yang! What was that?" Ruby asked, more surprised than upset at her sister's actions.

"I thought I'd try and cheer you up. Getting detention sucks, I would know," Yang explained smugly.

"I didn't get detention, she let me off with another warning," Ruby mumbled, making her way into the room and flopping down onto her bed.

"What?" Weiss nearly shouted in outrage. "How is that possible? Anyone else would have gotten detention the first time, forget the fifth time!"

"You aren't sleeping with the teacher, are you Ruby?" Yang teased.

Ruby froze and a deep blush began to spread across her face.

"Wait, are you?" Yang exploded, her voice a mix of awe, respect, and excitement.

"No! God no, Yang. Jeez!" Ruby shouted indignantly.

"Well what is it then? Please teach me your ways." Yang pleaded, bowing comically low in front of her sister.

"I didn't do anything, Yang. She just likes me," Ruby immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Oh, so you do have a thing for teacher." Yang teased.

"No, Yang. It's not like that!" Ruby pleaded.

"Then what is it then?" Yang challenged.

Ruby was at a lost for words. She did have a crush on the teacher. She was head over heels for her. But she couldn't tell Yang that. But she didn't have to. Yang took Ruby's silence as answer enough.

"Ruby's got a crush on teacher~ You make an adorable teacher's pet~" Yang sang.

Ruby buried her face into her pillow. This can't be happening, she thought. Though, if she thought about it, she did get told a lot that she had perfect puppy dog eyes.

A/N: So here's chapter two. I'm still trying to get a feel for where I want this story to go, so if you have any suggestions let me know, I'd be happy to incorporate some ideas. As always reviews are welcome, praise or criticism. I hope you enjoyed, till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

_So I've been thinking…_

_Oh god, what now?_

_We really should be making a move on Glynda_

_What?!_

_We should seduce Goodwitch_

_Yeah, I heard you the first time!_

_So what's with the overreacting then?_

_Overreacting? Are you insane? She's still my teacher!_

_Yeah, we've been over this like a bazillion times_

_And it doesn't seem to be getting through to you!_

_Well if you had any good reasons maybe I'd listen_

_I…_

_Yes?_

…

_That's what I thought_

_Shut up_

_You know I'm right_

…

_You know we want it_

…

_So let's do it_

…_how?_

_Well, what do you know about seduction?_

…_nothing_

_Huh, me either_

_Don't you think maybe you should have planned that out already_

_Nah, we can just wing it_

_Seriously? You want to just wing seducing the hottest teacher in school_

_Hey, now you're getting into the spirit!_

_I hate you_

* * *

"Yo, Remnant to Ruby. Come in, over. Anybody in there?" A familiar voice pulled Ruby away from her inner turmoil back to reality.

It was lunch time. Team RWBY was sitting at their usual table with the members of team JNPR. Before her was a plate of fresh cookies and a warm glass of milk. But even her favorite treat couldn't cheer up Ruby. She was so unsure of what to do, every waking moment seemed to be devoted to thinking about her blonde professor.

"Ruby! Jeez, what's up with you? You've been really out of it recently," Yang's voice again brought Ruby out of her reverie.

"Nothing, I'm fine, no worries," Ruby said with a fake smile. Her sister seemed to buy it.

Ruby turned her focus back to the food in front of her. She slowly ate her cookies, careful not to get crumbs on her skirt.

_I just need somebody to ask about relationships and stuff_

_Yang's had plenty of relationships_

_No, I do NOT want her knowing about this. She'll never stop teasing me_

_Well then who else can we talk to_

_Umm, I don't know_

_Hey, what about Pyrrha? She finally seems to have figured out her situation with Juane_

_Maybe. Yeah, that could work. Let's try that_

_You're welcome~_

_Silence you, I don't need your sass_

_Oh come off it_

* * *

Lunch soon ended and as the teams filed out of the cafeteria, Ruby lightly tapped Pyrrha on her shoulder. The taller red head turned to the young leader with an inquisitive look.

"Can we, can we talk for a second?" Ruby asked shyly.

"Sure, can we do it here? Or somewhere more…" Pyrrha got cut off as Ruby quickly cut in.

"Yeah, follow me," Ruby led Pyrrha to an empty class room around the corner and made sure to close the door behind her.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Pyrrha asked politely, her face in a friendly smile.

"Well, it's, it's about you and Juane," Ruby began cautiously.

"Oh?" Pyrrha was surprised but waited for Ruby to explain more.

"Yeah, um, how did you, um, how did you tell him you liked him?" Ruby asked nervously.

Pyrrha realized what this was about and responded. "I'm guessing there's a special someone you have feelings for?"

Ruby simply nodded her head, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"Well, I was hesitant to say something for a long time, but as time went on, I realized nothing was going to change unless I made the first move. So I gathered my courage and I told him how I felt," Pyrrha explained.

"But, but what if it's not that simple? What if, what if you can't just say how you feel? What if you aren't suppose to have those kind of feelings?" Ruby asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Those kind of feelings can't be wrong, Ruby. They're how you feel. You just have to accept that. They're part of you, and that's ok," Pyrrha explained, hoping her words were reassuring.

Ruby stood still for a while, unsure how to continue.

_See? You're feelings are totally fine_

_But_

_No, no buts! There's nothing wrong_

_But how can I tell her?_

_Why don't you ask Pyrrha_

"Pyrrha? How would somebody go about telling somebody how they feel?" Ruby asked, finding her courage.

"Well, I've always thought that honesty is the best approach. Just tell them how you feel, you can't be wrong if you just be yourself," Pyrrha said.

"Thanks Pyrrha, you've been a great help," Ruby said as she turned to leave.

Pyrrha watched her go, a thought crossing her mind as Ruby left. _So she's finally realized her feelings for Weiss._

* * *

Glynda sat in her office grading papers and occasionally sipping from her mug. It had been a rather taxing day and the evening seemed to offer no release for the young woman. Three classes and a stack of combat tests to grade; not a lot of work, but god was it mind numbing.

As she worked, her mind began to wander freely away from the drab that sat before her. She navigated the fluffy clouds of her imagination and was slightly surprised by what she saw. She found herself in her office. The lights were low, casting a layer of comfortable darkness around the room. The window showed a shattered moon beginning its ascent into the heavens.

The room was warm and she realized that the fireplace had been stoked. The flames crackled and cast a smooth silhouette of a prone figure onto the opposite wall. Moving closer, Glynda realized it was a young girl who laid upon her hearth. The girl was neither short nor tall it seemed. Her hair was cut short, asymmetrical, and it was let down across her back.

Glynda's emerald eyes traveled down the girls body to see a thin red fabric draped over her. The material was semi-translucent and through it Glynda could glimpse the soft the curves of the girl's body. The gown, as it appeared to be, gave the girl a rosy glow as the firelight shone behind her.

Glynda was mystified by the mysterious individual before her. She could feel a lump grow in her throat at the simple beauty of the young creature.

She swallowed nervously before stepping closer. Her footfalls seemed to echo throughout her office but the figure either did not hear or did not care to turn and look at Glynda.

As the distance between her and the figure shrank, the room suddenly grew almost unbearably warm. She now saw that the girl was lazily tracing a finger along the gentle swell of her hip and up her back. The motion was simple and innocent but to Glynda it was a temptation, meant to entice her.

Glynda finally stood over the figure and looked down to appreciate the view she had. Soft curves and gentle swells gave the impression that the form below her was literally plucked from the heavens.

Glynda was ready to call down to the figure but before she could she saw the slow meandering hand movements ease to a stop. The figure put her arm back and turned to look up at Glynda.

Glynda bolted up in her seat. Her office was as it was usually. The lights were no longer dimmed and the hearth no longer burned with soothing warmth. The beautiful form had vanished leaving Glynda completely alone in her study.

_What in the hell was that? What has gotten into me? Why did she look so familiar?_

Glynda tried and tried to return her focus to her work but found no matter how hard she tried she simply could not shake the thoughts of that girl from her head. After the third time that her thoughts drifted back to the mystical girl Glynda simply accepted she would be unable to accomplish any more that evening.

_I definitely need some adult time. That should clear my head right?_

* * *

The next day came quickly for Ruby. She had spent all of the night before planning what she wanted to say to Glynda. She had accepted her desires and was ready to do what she had to. If only she could manage to get to class.

Jumping out of bed, Ruby saw an unsettlingly empty room. Looking around she found a note on the desk beside her bed. Ruby recognized Weiss's slanted cursive and read, "_Hey you dunce, we tried waking you up but we gave up. Maybe this time you'll get what's coming to you. Maybe then you'll learn."_

_Shit, what time is it?_

_Quarter to nine_

_Fuck, I've got class_

She scrambled to change as fast as she possibly could before bolting out the door and down the hall. Looking down at her scroll she saw she was mean to be in professor Goodwitch's class.

_Great, just great. This will make a great impression, she lets me off on my last warning then I show up late the very next day!_

_Not that late, at least we won't miss all of class_

It didn't take long for Ruby to reach the class with her semblance but once outside the door she froze. Going in now meant everyone would see. But she had to, she couldn't miss more of class.

She slowly turned the knob and eased the door open as quietly as possible. Maybe if she was lucky no one would notice. She turned around to close the door noiselessly and let out a short sigh of relief.

That feeling of relief quickly vanished as she felt every pair of eyes in the room fall on her. She turned around in almost slow motion. The whole class was watching her with unblinking eyes. Ruby could see her sister looking sympathetic, surely sad Ruby had to be put on the spot. Weiss on the other hand seemed almost giddy. No way she was getting away with it this time.

"Ms. Rose, how nice of you to join us. Please, take your seat. I'm sure we'll have a wonderful discussion after class as to why you are late yet again," Glynda called to the stunned leader.

"Yes, ma'am," was all Ruby managed as she trudged to her seat beside her team. This was going to be a long class. But try as she might, she simply could not pay attention to what was being taught. Every time she looked at Glynda her heart would start to pound in her chest and her mind would race.

_Fuck, why did she have to wear that top?_

_Distracted much?_

_How could I not be?_

_Well, just remember we need to talk to her after class_

_I won't forget, she's making us stay late remember?_

_Oh, right_

Class passed agonizingly slowly for the lovestruck young girl. Each minute crawled by like a baby chained to a tree. But eventually the tree got uprooted and class came to a crashing halt. All at once students were flooding out of the room. Even her team seemed to fly out the door, her sister waving as she left.

Ruby remained in her seat, too nervous to approach the teacher's desk. Glynda took the initiative and walked to Ruby's desk. Glynda looked down at the young crimsonette and could instantly tell that something was troubling the young girl.

"Ms. Rose, you and I both know that this behavior is not like you. You have always been the most active participant in my class. But this past month you've been slipping. I know that something is troubling you, and I wish to help in any way that I can, but I need you to tell me what's wrong or else there's nothing I can do," Glynda's voice was almost pleading. It hurt her to see Ruby so troubled.

_You hear that? She wants to help. In any way she can_

_She doesn't mean like that though_

_Says who?_

_Says reason. There's no way she means it like that_

_What happened to telling her how we feel?_

_I, I can't, ok? _

Glynda watched Ruby's internal struggle and felt a pang in her chest. Why did it hurt so much to see Ruby like this? Why did Ruby seem so special?

"Please Ruby," Glynda began, dropping all formal pretenses. "I just want to help you."

Ruby looked up into Glynda's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and concern. The deep emerald pools brought Ruby newfound courage.

"Well, it's, it's about this thing…" Ruby began awkwardly.

_Smooth, real smooth_

_Shut up and keep talking_

"What kind of thing?" Glynda asked, leaning down towards the sitting girl.

"I, I, like somebody…" Ruby closed her eyes and braced herself for Glynda's response.

Glynda sighed inwardly, glad it was nothing worse than a little, innocent puppy love.

"Well that's not something to be so down about is it?" Glynda asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, maybe not, but, but I don't know if she feels the same way…" Ruby was slowly getting closer to her goal. She just had to keep taking baby steps.

_She? So Ruby likes girls. Good choice. I could never stand men myself._

"Well why don't you ask her then?" Glynda replied.

Ruby was silent for a moment before responding. "Well, I don't know, I'm not sure how she'd react. I really shouldn't even like her in the first place. It's so wrong"

"Ruby, there is nothing wrong with liking girls. Between you and me, I find them much more appealing than men. It's nothing to be ashamed about," Glynda reassured.

_So she does swing my way_

_Yes! Now for the finale_

"No, I mean, that's not it. That's not the problem. It's not that she's a girl," Ruby was stumbling over her words now.

_Damn it mouth, why you no work?_

_Come on, we're so close_

"Well then what seems to be the problem?" Glynda asked, now a little curious as to what the problem could be.

"Well, she's a lot older than me," Ruby began hesitantly.

"I've never seen that as an issue," Glynda said, making Ruby's heart race. Could this really be happening?

"But that's not the real issue," Ruby continued, the blood was pounding through her body, so close.

Glynda was again befuddled. What could possibly be the problem then? An older woman? Nothing to be ashamed of or anything, what could it be?

"Well, then what is?" Glynda asked, her mind searching for a possible explanation. As Ruby braced herself for what she was going to say, Glynda ran through the potential answers. None of them seemed too outrageous, how bad could it be?

"Well, you see, she's kind of a, a," Ruby's voice broke.

_Damn it, just say it_

_Just two little words_

_I can do this_

Glynda stared down into scared looking pools of silver as Ruby found the strength to finish her sentence.

"…a teacher."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. Hopefully you enjoyed, this was definitely a fun one to write. As always please please please let me know what you think. Good, bad, indifferent, anything helps. I'd love to incorporate some ideas. Criticisms are encouraged and compliments graciously accepted.

Otherwise, keep reading, keep being awesome, till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence reigned supreme. It was as though all of the air had been sucked from the room, sound simply was incapable of permeating the blanket of tension that had settled itself over the area.

When those two little words had left Ruby's mouth Glynda had found herself dumbfounded. There were no words she could find to describe what she was thinking. She had tried to open her mouth to speak, but found she had not remembered to breath. She closed her eyes, gave her head a swift shake for clarity, and took a deep breath.

Now that she had collected herself she could speak to Ruby.

Except there was no Ruby. The young leader had vanished, almost instantly it seemed. All that remained was a few red rose petals lazily drifting to the ground. Reaching her hand out, Glynda seized a petal and examined it closely.

_Why is it wet? Is that… a tear? Why would she be crying?_

Glynda was baffled by her students revelation. Sure, when she had been in school there had been attractive teachers. She had even had a crush on one or two of them at one point or another. But this was clearly something entirely different.

_Whoever it is, she must really care about them to be this worked up over it. _

Glynda's mind raced at the possibilities this new development presented. She had known the girl for nearly a year at that point and would like to think she had a good idea of her personality. The more she thought about it, the less sense it made to her.

_Who could it possibly be? It's definitely a woman, but that only narrows it down to about ten or twelve people. _

She ran through the list of her colleagues but none of them made any sense to her. Half of them she was certain had Ruby had never met before. Of the six remaining fellow female teachers, not one of them felt like the kind of person Ruby would like.

Ruby was an extremely kind and caring person. She was the most empathetic person Glynda had ever had the pleasure of meeting actually. With that in mind she eliminated Professor Wrynn. While she tried as best she could, Wrynn was simply not a feely kind of person.

Thinking more about Ruby, Glynda also recalled how much the young girl loved weapons, especially her own. That ruled out Proudmoore and Sanguinar. Those two were skittish at the mere mention of violence, how they managed to get jobs at a combat school was beyond her.

Now there were only three possibilities left in Glynda's mind. The first was Professor Peach. She was a nice woman with long auburn hair and a very fair complexion. Ruby would know her best as she had her class. But Peach had a husband already, so that ruled her out. Second there was Professor Priestly. While not as close with Ruby, she did appear to have somewhat similar interests. But again she already had a husband. That just left Ms. Mullen, the lunch lady. Glynda knew Ruby loved her sugary sweets. But Ruby had said teacher.

With her list depleted, Glynda found herself at a loss. It didn't seem like any of her colleagues could be Ruby's mystery crush. None of them were quite fit for her personality and tastes. Ruby's most prominent characteristic was definitely her desire to help others. She had devoted her life to it and seemed to idolize anyone who had such noble purpose.

_It must be someone she's seen in action. Someone who's shown her that they are truly dedicated to helping others. But who could she have seen in the field?_

The had been the fight in Vale a couple of months ago when Roman had broken through on the train. But it had just been her, Ozpin, Oobleck and Port. That was the only actual field work that Ruby would have done.

_What about the night she first met Torchwick? Maybe she saw someone then? No, I was there. I would have seen… her…_

Suddenly it hit her. All the pieces seemed to line up. She kept coming into class late. She had been talking less in class. She was not nearly as bubbly as she usually was. How had she completely missed it?

_Could she really mean, me? _

Glynda's heart began to race as her mind spazzed out in her head. The author was only able to salvage the following thoughts from her head.

_She likes me._

_Like, likes me._

_Yes!_

_NO!_

_I can't_

_Don't _

_Do?_

_Feel_

_Her_

_Eyes_

_Hair_

_Sweet_

_Kind_

_Pretty_

_Young!_

_Student!_

_Ass!_

_Nice~_

_Stop_

Glynda collapsed into her chair and held her head in her hands. So many conflicting feelings traveled through her head at once. The strongest feeling she had was flattery. She was flattered to be the object of Ruby's affection. She was a very nice girl who had a hard childhood but despite it managed to get to where she is now, two years earlier than usual. It was admirable.

But the next biggest feeling she had was concern. Ruby clearly had more than just a simple crush on her teacher. It was clear that those feelings ran far deeper. But students and teachers weren't allowed to have any kind of personal relationships with each other. That news would be crushing for the young leader.

She tried to distract herself with thoughts of rules and restrictions, but a tiny part of her couldn't help but think about how she felt about Ruby. After knowing her for a year it was clear Ruby was truly an extraordinary huntress in training. Highly skilled and highly dedicated, two years advanced, she very well may grow to be one of the greatest huntresses Remnant had ever seen.

And not only was that spectacular in its own right, but the girl was the most kind hearted person to have graced the school. She had nothing but kindness for even the meanest of people. She had seemingly endless empathy and compassion despite her young age and difficult upbringing.

And, if Glynda were to admit it to herself, she found Ruby exceptionally attractive.

_Her eyes_

_Short hair_

_Red color_

_Dat ass_

_No!_

She had been unable to keep her thoughts under control and her mind had wandered dangerously close to some very forbidden thoughts. How had she let it go that far? Why did it go that far? Had she been hiding these feelings from herself? She hadn't been this conflicted since she had figured out she liked women more than men.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

She didn't look where she was going she just ran. Ran and ran till her feet refused to move and her lungs burned white. Gasping for breath and leaning on her knees, she finally started to collect herself.

_What the hell was that? You had her!_

_I, I just, I just couldn't alright? What if she had said no? What if I got in trouble?_

_Seriously? Are you kidding me?! She was so going to say yes!_

_Oh yeah? And just how do you know that, smart ass?_

_Were you even paying attention to her? All the signs were there!_

_What signs?_

_THE SIGNS THAT SHE LIKES YOU!_

…

_Yeah, not so talkative now, are we?_

…

_You can apologize whenever you feel ready_

_Shut up_

* * *

The dorm room door opened slowly and flooded the dark room with a ebbing flow of light from the hall. It appeared that all of her teammates had gone to sleep. Creeping slowly and carefully, Ruby silently shut the door behind her and slipped over to her dresser to get her nightwear.

There was a slight rustle of cloth as Ruby disrobed and put on her fluffy pajama bottoms and black tank top. It had been a long day for the young girl. She was horribly anxious about having to go to Professor Goodwitch's class the next day. There was no telling how it would all play out.

She turned to climb up into her bed and as she did a pair of bright yellow eyes opened from across the room. They watched the young leader get settled under the covers and drift off to sleep.

_Where was she all day? Did she have detention with Goodwitch? She seems really down._

The thoughts of Blake Belladonna were ones of concern for her teammate. It had been clear for quite some time that something was bothering the girl. Blake decided that she was going to get to the bottom it, she couldn't bare to see Ruby so down after all that Ruby had done for her.

_I can't let her down, not after all she's done for me, for everyone._

It was with that thought that Blake drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Where is it? Where is it? Let's see, Aha. "The relationship between teachers and their students should remain purely professional. There is no precedent for contact outside of an academic environment" Damn it. Wait, why damn it? Why do __**I**__ care? Do I care? Why am I even looking this up?_

**A/N: Hey, sorry this one took so long. I've recently started a new project and it's been eating away at my time. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. As always I'd love to hear what you think, good or bad let me know. Anywho, keep reading, keep being awesome, till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun rose early that morning. The light bled through the curtain to bathe the room in a warm light red glow. Ruby lay in her bed, dead to the world and her three teammates. But that was to change quickly.

With a tentative touch, Blake began to shake her young leader in an attempt to awaken her from her now apparent deep slumber. After seven progressively stronger jostles, Blake as nonchalantly as possible gave the girl a firm shove off the bed.

Ruby came crashing down and hit the floor with a thunderous bang. Yang jumped up from her bed to see what the commotion was about while Weiss glanced over before dismissing it as beneath her interest.

"Ruby! Are you all right?" Yang was instantly by her sister's side offering a hand to the fallen girl.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Must have just rolled over in my sleep. Over the guard rail. And out of my covers." Ruby replied tiredly.

"Well, now that we're all up, why don't we start getting ready for the day?" Blake butt in.

"Ugh, you now not everyone is as much of a morning person as you," Yang responded.

"Well maybe we should work on that," Blake said.

The now conscious, albeit still sleeping, girls began their morning routines. Weiss was the first to claim the bathroom, leaving the other girls to begin to gather all of their books. As the sound of the shower running filled the room and Yang started her daily hair maintenance, Blake pulled Ruby aside in an attempt to try and determine what it was that was troubling her.

"Hey Ruby, I've noticed you've been acting a little off recently and I was just wondering what's bothering you. You've been really distant and I'm getting a little worried," Blake tried to keep her tone gentle and warm but her inner curiosity was clearly visible.

_Oh shit, what do I tell her?_

_Just let her know the situation_

_Are you nuts?_

_What?_

_I can't tell her about what happened!_

_Why not?_

_Because it's private! And embarrassing! And against the rules!_

_That hasn't stopped us from telling Goodwitch_

_I didn't say it was her, maybe she doesn't know_

_Do you really expect her not to have put the pieces together?_

…_no_

_So just tell Blake what happened. I know you're dying to tell someone about it_

_I don't know…_

_If anyone can keep a secret she can_

_I suppose…_

"Well Blake, you see, I kinda… I sorta…" Ruby's words were cut short as her older sister cut into their conversation.

"Gossiping without me? That's no fun! What is it? Tell meeee~" Yang cut in.

"It's nothing," Ruby said quickly. There was no way she wanted Yang to have that kind of ammunition against her. The teasing would never end.

"Oh, let me guess. Does it have something to do with Goodwitch?" Yang teased.

_Fuck, how does she do that?_

_ABORT ABORT ABORT_

Thank the author that at that exact moment the bathroom door opened and out stepped a freshly showered Weiss. Thanking her lucky stars, Ruby snagged her clothes and bolted to the bathroom sealing the door behind her. That ought to buy her some time.

She quickly stripped down and jumped into the shower, the hot water bringing her out of her stupor. This day would definitely be a long one. The thought of having to face Goodwitch loomed over her, she found herself trembling at the thought. But was it out of fear? or anticipation?

* * *

As she stepped out of the bathroom, Yang quickly pushed her way in, uniform in hand. Ruby went to her desk and began gathering her books for the morning classes. As she sorted through her admittedly messy pile of papers, she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"Are you ok to talk now that Yang is out of the way?" Blake asked quietly, making sure that Weiss didn't hear her.

"Maybe at breakfast, I don't want to risk Yang hearing" Ruby responded half truthfully. She didn't want Yang to hear, but she also had lost her nerve to tell Blake what was troubling her.

_Come on, it's not that hard_

_But we can't let Yang hear, she'd never let it go_

_Well just make sure you do it, we can't keep this bottled up forever_

Soon enough all four girls where ready for another day of classes. They set out to breakfast as a team but Weiss quickly lost patience with her teammates lax walking speed. She stormed off in frustration, her heels clacking on the hard wood floors.

"Hey Yang, you wanna go see if you can't talk to the princess?" Blake asked.

"Why doesn't Ruby do it? She's Ruby's partner!" Yang complained.

"I know Yang. But Weiss isn't exactly very friendly towards Ruby right now and I'm still not exactly her favorite person." Blake implored her blonde partner.

"Ugh, why do you always have to be so right?" Yang groaned as she took off after the W of team RWBY.

"Ok, are we good to talk now?" Blake asked Ruby as it was now just the two of them in the hall.

Ruby glanced back and forth down the hall, searching for any prying eyes or ears. Seeing none, she still felt rather uneasy. Taking Blake's hand, she guided them into a small, unoccupied room down the hall from them.

"It must be serious if you're being this cautious," Blake remarked.

"It is," Ruby replied dramatically.

"Alright then, whenever you feel comfortable," Blake said.

_What do I say?_

_Just start with you have a crush, take it in small steps_

_I guess that could work…_

"Alright, well, you see, I, kinda, sorta, might have a, crush on somebody…" Ruby rushed to finish her sentence before trailing off at the end. She braced herself for Blake's judgement.

"O-kay," Blake said, unsure of what kind of reaction would be best in this situation. She was familiar with the concept of crushes, despite never really having any herself. She didn't see why such a thing could be a problem, much less one that could cause the level of distress Ruby was displaying.

"And they might, maybe, sort of, possibly, know that I, like them, I think, maybe, I'm not sure really…" Ruby's voice again faded to a whisper as her sentence concluded.

"Well what's the matter with that?" Blake asked. She truly was out of her depth on this. She knew next to nothing about relationships.

"Well, you see, it wouldn't really be a problem, except she's… it's a… I can't…" Ruby couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

_Just say it_

_No, I can't_

_Two words, two little words…_

_No_

_She won't judge you_

_I don't care!_

_At least admit it to yourself!_

…_a teacher…_

_I'm sorry, what was that?_

_She's a teacher…_

_Still can't hear you_

"She's a teacher!" Ruby shouted.

_You bitch! You made me say it out loud!_

_Hey, don't forget I'm you and you're me, and we're the walrus_

_What?_

_Nevermind…_

"She, is a Teacher?" Blake asked. She was dumbfounded. Ruby liked a girl. Another girl. And a teacher no less. She liked a teacher, who was a girl. Blake's mind reeled at the new information, wholly unprepared for such a revaluation.

"Yes," Ruby whispered, now with her head held low in embarrassment.

Blake was beyond shocked. Never had she felt so far out of her element. She grasped at what to do next but nothing came. Finally, after thinking for a few moments, she realized it was more important that she be supportive than anything else. Ruby had been so supportive of her when she had come out as a Faunus, she couldn't let that be forgotten.

"Hey, Ruby. It's alright, there's nothing wrong with that," Blake began, struggling to find the words. "I'm no expert in relationships or anything, but I've read enough to know that love has no bounds. There's nothing wrong with liking anybody."

Ruby quickly pulled Blake into a hug and began thanking her profusely. She really needed to hear from someone other than herself that she wasn't crazy for feeling how she did. She managed to gather herself and find some composure, but still one thought remained on her mind.

_But what if she doesn't feel the same way?_

_How many times do we have to go over this?_

_Until she says yes!_

_You are insufferable, you know that?_

"Hey Ruby," Blake began tentatively. "It might not be my place to ask but, which teacher is it?"

Ruby froze at the question. Did she want to divulge that kind of information? Why did it all have to be so confusing? It's so unfair how difficult the world is.

But at that moment the world decided it would be kind to the young leader. Her scroll began to vibrate and after pulling it out of her pocket she saw it was a message from her sister.

"Where the hell did you guys go? Breakfast is almost over!" Yang's voice called to the two.

"We should probably get going," Ruby said before quickly making a break for the door. Thank god she didn't have to answer that question. She really did seem to have a problem with confrontation. Maybe she'd work on that, or not.

* * *

The classroom was already almost full by the time Ruby stepped in. Breakfast had been rather quiet. Weiss seemed to not be complaining quite as much and Yang held back on her usual word play. But Ruby had hardly noticed this difference in her teammates. She had been focused solely on how her first class of the day would pan out.

Looking around the room, Ruby noted that every other team seemed to be present, and yet the teacher had yet to arrive. She couldn't remember the last time she had been to class before the teacher.

As she took her seat in the front, Blake pulled her chair up next to hers to speak with her more privately. They were not unusually close together, but there was definitely a subtle closeness between them.

As the clock ticked on, the front of the room remained void of any authority figure whatsoever. Seeing her perfect opportunity, Yang jumped up out of her seat and strolled up to the teacher's desk.

"Good morning, class. It seems professor Goodwitch will not be joining us, in the meantime I'll be leading this class. You may call me Ms. Xiao Long or Your Majesty, whichever you feel most comfortable with," Yang sang to her classmates, a glorious smile stretching across her face.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I suggest you take a seat, lest you wish to spend a week in detention," Professor Goodwitch called from the doorway.

"Yes ma'am," Yang said as she quickly bolted to her seat, not wanting to get in too much trouble.

All heads turned to watch as a slightly disheveled looking Professor Goodwitch gracefully made her way to the front of the classroom and took a seat at the dest in the front. If truth be told, Glynda had not slept well at all the night prior. Sleep evaded her, and when she did manage to pin it down it filled her head with some rather risqué thoughts. Risqué thoughts that may or may not have revolved around the idea of disciplining a student with her riding crop.

But now was not the time for such thoughts, she had a class to teach. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she looked out over the sea of students and found her gaze drawn to a young girl in the front row. Ruby Rose. Her breath hitched a little at seeing the red leader. Glynda took notice of the closeness she was sharing with her teammate. She felt a strange pang in her chest.

_Could that be jealousy? No, I must not think of such things. Focus, I have a class to teach._

"Alright class, today we will be learning about…" Glynda began class as usual, giving her customary lecture before the technical portion.

But Ruby found herself unable to focus on the words coming out of the teachers mouth. She only saw the way her lips moved. How they arched and contorted so smoothly. How she wanted to feel them on her own, on her body…

_Hey! We're in class! Have some restraint!_

_Hmmm, I'm gonna go with, not a chance!_

* * *

_Oh these dark, beautiful fantasies…_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, as always let me know what you think, all comments are encouraged, let me know what you like and what you think needs changing. Otherwise keep reading, keep being awesome, till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ms. Rose, this is the last time I will say it, pay attention!" Professor Goodwitch's voice called, pulling Ruby once again from her daydreams.

"Yes, yes Ms," Ruby replied meekly.

_That was the third time in twenty minutes! What's going on?_

_You can't stop thinking about her_

_Well I kind of need to focus!_

_But how can you focus when you see stuff like that?_

Ruby's eyes widened in awe as she saw the amazing sight before her. Glynda had sat down rather hurriedly at her desk, causing a small amount of creamy thigh to show under her skirt. Not only that, but Ruby could see the black lace of her garter belt snake across her pale skin.

_How the hell am I suppose to focus?_

_Don't, it's futile to fight it. Just enjoy the view_

While Ruby continued her internal struggle, Glynda could feel those silver eyes graze across her skin. She thought about adjusting her skirt, knowing it had ridden up, but decided against it. It was unexpectedly exciting. She would just have to have a talk with the girl after class.

Class dragged on for the caped girl. She tried. She really did. But no matter what, Ruby's attention always returned to her. The beautiful blonde sitting not five feet in front of her. Just as Ruby found herself once again drifting off to dream land the bell mercifully rang.

Ruby jumped to her feet, eager to leave so that she could clear her head. But as she turned to go she was stopped short as a delicious voice called out to her.

"Ms. Rose, would be so kind as to stay a moment after class?"

Ruby swallowed hard, nervousness quickly rising and causing her heart to pound in her chest. She desperately wanted to run away and hide, to never have to face the older woman. But a small part of her still held on, held onto a hope that maybe the blonde would return her feelings.

Ruby stood in place, her back to Glynda, as the rest of the class slowly filed out. Blake gave Ruby a concerned look before disappearing into the hall. Ruby took a deep breath and readied herself for what was to come.

But rather than a scolding, Ruby heard the hard click of heels as Glynda made her way over to the frozen student. The noise grew steadily louder before stoping abruptly, directly behind her. Ruby took a deep breath and swallowed hard before turning around to face her punishment.

_We're really in for it now_

_We finally get to class on time and we can't stay focused for five minutes!_

_It's not our fault she dresses like that!_

_You're not helping!_

_But just look at those!_

_No, stop it, this is serious!_

_I am being serious, those are amazing, damn they're so round_

_Fuck! You made me look!_

But Glynda didn't say anything. No, while she should have been reprimanding Ruby for her misconduct, even giving her some form of punishment, she found such thoughts completely irrelevant. All she had been able to think about last night had been the young redhead's admission.

_Did she mean me? Could she really mean me? Do I want it to be me? Why must things be so complicated?_

The two women stood facing each other, both looking at the other but not seeing. They were both too lost in their own minds to register what was taking place outside their heads. It was Glynda who regained her composure first. The words came slowly, picked carefully.

"You said you've been struggling recently?" The statement came out more like a question.

Ruby was drawn back to the real world at those words. She took a moment to process it, then another to decide how to respond. After a brief pause she simply nodded her head, keeping her eyes low, unable to look her teacher in the face.

"And you said that this issue was, in part, caused by, a, teacher?" Glynda continued slowly, her voice wavering slightly at that last word.

Again Ruby processed what was said and replied with a solemn nod of assent.

"Would that teacher, is that teacher, is it me?" Glynda struggled to get her words out. She was terrified of what the answer would be.

A large part of her hoped it wasn't her. If it was just some other teacher then it would be someone else's problem and she could simply let it be. But a small part of her not so secretly hoped that it was her. She was pretty hot after all, she 'had it going on' as the hip kids would say. Then of course there was the deepest, darkest, sweetest secrets she kept even from herself. The sinful whispers that caressed her very soul, urging her to reconsider, to forget the rules.

Ruby was petrified by her teachers question. Her thoughts were an emotional roller coaster. Actually, they were more like a skydive, into a mushroom cloud, inside a blender. The tone Glynda had used was not accusatory, or angry, or upset. It had been, curious? Ruby was so conflicted. Should she tell her? Could she?

_Just fucking say it already!_

_But, I, I_

_No, I'm done with your bullshit blah blahs!_

"Yes," Ruby whispered.

She felt so small as that one, simple word left her mouth. Her eyes began to water and she started to tremble as her nerves got the better of her. She quickly turned to run, unable to face the judgement of the older woman. But instead of the wind in her face, Ruby felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder. She froze in place, the hand bringing her an odd sense of comfort and strength.

She turned back to look at the owner of such a fine hand and what she saw surprised her. She had expected a scolding from her teacher. A telling off or some kind of upset shouting at least. But what she saw managed to confuse and excite her all at the same time.

Glynda looked at Ruby with a slight smile on her lips. If one did not look closely it would not be visible, but Ruby was only a foot away. She was baring witness to the very rare, Goodwitch smile.

"You, you're not, you're not mad?" Ruby asked, her voice shaking.

"No," Glynda replied simply, her smile widening.

_Does this mean she feels the same way?_

_Duh, look, she's smiling, when have you ever seen her smile ever?_

_I suppose…_

They stood like that for a moment; Ruby shyly trying to look up at Glynda and Glynda just smiling away. Ruby wanted so badly to ask what this would mean for them, but just couldn't bring herself to ruin the moment.

After another short moment Glynda regained some restraint. Her smile faded but didn't completely disappear and her face grew slightly more serious.

"You should probably get going, I'm sure you've got another class to get to,"

"Yeah, I should, go," Ruby said breathlessly.

The older woman hadn't given Ruby a real response to her admission. She had smiled. That was good, right?

_Well fuck…_

_Stop worrying about it, it'll be fine_

_How?_

_She totally likes you back, just give it some time_

_You'd better be right!_

* * *

She knocked gently on the hardwood door, listening closely for any sound behind the door. There was a quick ruffling of papers before a male voice called for her to enter. Stepping into the large, brightly lit office, Glynda walked slowly to Ozpin's desk.

"Glynda, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ozpin asked, sipping from his ever present mug.

Glynda stood tall for a moment, thinking hard about how she wanted to phrase what she was about to say. She knew it wasn't right, but she had to at least try, otherwise she'd always wonder, always regret it.

"You are unusually pensive," Ozpin observed.

Glynda hummed in agreement, still thinking deeply about how to broach such a delicate topic. Ozpin saw her hesitance.

"Come now, you need not fear. Speak your mind, I have no room for judgement," Ozpin reassured the hesitant blonde.

"Would you mind if I asked a personal question?" Glynda's voice was hesitant now, not at all her usual confident tone.

Ozpin picked up on this and adjusted his response accordingly.

"Of course you may, though I'm not sure how I can be of much use to you," he responded.

"Well, it's just that, I've met someone. Well, more like I've seen someone in a different light, so to speak," Glynda started slowly.

"Ok," Ozpin said, encouraging Glynda to continue.

"And I'm not so sure how I ought to be proceeding…" Glynda tried to be as descriptive as possible without giving too much away.

"I would love to help you, but I fear romance has never been a particularly strong suit for me," Ozpin responded, smiling good naturally at the teacher's rather childish behavior.

"I just need some guidance," Glynda implored. She was so internally conflicted over the matter.

"Well, if you want to pursue a relationship with this person I see no problem with it," Ozpin said after a short period of deliberation.

He_ said yes, kind of, not really. But that's close enough._

_Am I really considering this? _

_Yes._

**A/N: So that's a chapter. Sorry again for taking so long, ideas are coming slowly and real life is busy. Hopefully you enjoyed, as always please please please feel free to let me know what you though, good or bad, any comments help. Otherwise, keep reading, keep being awesome, till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

The door swung open slowly as she entered the room. It had been a long day and she just wanted to get to sleep. It felt so good to finally have admitted to her feelings, even better to find that she wasn't immediately rejected. But that still left her wondering.

_She never did give a real response_

_She smiled at us! What more do you want?_

_An I like you too would have been nice_

_Oh quit complaining, this is perfect_

_Not really, perfect would be she feels the same_

_She does! You complete and utter dolt!_

_Who are you? Weiss?_

_Curse you!_

"Hey Ruby, how are you doing,"

Ruby looked up from her fantastic view of her sheets to see Blake looking at her with mildly hidden concern. She had forgotten that Blake knew, well knew some of it.

"Yeah, sure," Ruby called down from her suspended deathtrap of a bed.

"You don't really sound it," Blake stated. Her voice was level but the worry showed on her face.

"Yeah, I'm cool as Weiss," Ruby laughed nervously at her own pun.

Blake sighed and gave her a look that said "Are you seriously going there? Like seriously, you must be really not okay to stoop to that level of stupid wordplay. Not to insinuate that Yang is troubled in the head, she isn't. Well maybe just a little, but you know what I mean. But come on let's be real, she definitely has some major issues up there. Where was I? Oh yeah, something is wrong, tell me what.'

Ruby just groaned at the horribly in depth and seemingly over exaggerated, wholly unnecessarily long subscript to that look and fell back on her bed.

_The shit I put up with from this author_

But before she could go on to make fun of the brilliant, and rather attractive writer, she noticed an added weight at the foot of her bed. Turning over onto her back and leaning up against the headboard, Ruby saw that Blake had hopped up onto her bed and sat herself down crisscross applesauce opposite of herself. So much for avoiding talking about it.

"I've been thinking more about what you said earlier," Blake began, clearly choosing her words carefully.

Ruby groaned internally. She had gone the whole day without her teammates asking her about what happened after Goodwitch's class. But now it seemed her luck had run out. That, or maybe the author just felt like she deserved to squirm a little for being so damn difficult.

"Yeah?" Ruby said, trying and failing miserably to keep her voice calm.

"Yeah, and, I know it isn't my place to pry or anything, but, would it happen, is it Goodwitch?" Blake remained stoic, showing no disdain or judgement, just simple curiosity.

_Crap. How'd she know?_

_Well, we weren't exactly the most subtle…_

_But…_

_And she is really observant…_

_But…_

_Also we talk in our sleep…_

_But… Wait what?_

_Yeah, you didn't know?_

_How could you not tell me about this?!_

_I just assumed you knew, you know, with the whole, I'm you and you're me thing…_

_I hate you so much_

"I'll take that as a yes?" Blake asked, Ruby's silence more than enough answer for the raven haired girl.

"Please don't tell anybody!" Ruby exclaimed. Things were looking like they might actually work out, she couldn't let some stupid rules get in the way.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything," Blake quickly replied. "I just, I wanted to ask you something."

Ruby was caught off guard by the older girl's words. She was not expecting that. And the tone shift was surprising, Blake almost sounded afraid. But why? What could she have to fear?

"Yeah?" Ruby said, interested to find out what Blake had to ask.

"Yeah," Blake replied, almost shyly now.

_Wow, it must be really personal or something_

_Yeah, she's never like this_

_I wonder why she's coming to me though_

_Beats me_

"So what is it?" Ruby asked, trying to seem comforting but coming off more as edgy.

"Well," Blake began, trying to find the right words. "When did you… How did you… What made you…"

Blake tried several times to articulate her thoughts but each time she managed to get only three words in before trailing off and starting again. She stopped her bumbling and took a deep, steadying breath. She could do this.

"How did you know you liked Goodwitch?" Blake finally managed to ask, well, more like mumbled.

Ruby was thrown off by the question. Why would she ask something like that?

_What could that be about?_

_Maybe she likes someone_

_Blake? Like somebody?_

_Sure, why not?_

_Well, I mean she's just, just so, Blake_

"Ruby?" Blake called, apprehension bleeding into her voice.

"Right, yeah, um, well… I guess it would be easiest just to tell you the whole story. As long as you promise not to tell anyone," Ruby replied.

"Ok," Blake quickly agreed.

"Well, I guess it started about a month ago…" Ruby began "It was right after we had fought all those Grimm in the city. When we got back to the school, I felt, I was, changed. If that makes sense."

She waited for a response from Blake to make sure the older girl was following her meaning. A look of recognition crossed Blake's face as she remembered the events that had unfolded over a month ago. That look quickly vanished as was replaced by a scowl. Clearly Blake did not have very fond memories about the event.

"So, all that stuff happened and we get back to school and not long after I realized something was different. I never, I didn't before…" Ruby trailed off awkwardly, blushing. "I never thought about people like, in **that **way before. But, suddenly I did, I guess."

A confused look made its way onto Blake's face. That way? What could Ruby mean by that way? Then she saw the blush on Ruby's face, the way she was fiddling with her fingers and purposely averting her eyes. Oh, **that **way. Duh.

"I didn't know what to do, it was all so, new, I guess. It had never occurred to me to think of people like that, boys or girls. But then I heard-" Ruby stopped as she was interrupted.

_NO!_

_What?_

_You mustn't tell her about me!_

_Why?_

_Do you wish to continue having my help?_

_No, not at all, please just go away already_

_Oh I see how it is_

_Yeah_

"Heard?" Blake asked, leaning forward on the bed, clearly enraptured by her young leader's words.

"Heard that it's perfectly normal for a girl my age," Ruby ended lamely.

_This is why you need me, You suck at this_

_Shut up, you is so not important_

_Am_

_What?_

_I AM so not important_

_I hate you_

"So what then?" Blake asked, clearly wanting to hear how the tale would end.

"Well, I started noticing people, like that. And I guess, she, you know, she just kinda, really grabbed my attention. Like, other people were, nice, but she was the nicest. Does that make sense?" Ruby was starting to enjoy being the relationship Guru.

_Hah, "Guru"_

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean, I understand what you're saying," Blake tried to cover quickly.

"So," Ruby began. "Who is your lucky lady?"

"What? What makes you think it's a girl?" Blake asked worriedly, clearly distressed by Ruby's question.

"So you admit you like someone!" Ruby shouted triumphantly.

"Jeez! Not so loud. Someone might hear you!" Blake said, burying her head in her hands.

"Sorry," Ruby apologized giggling. "I couldn't help it."

"It's alright," Blake said, sighing deeply. "Yes, I do like somebody, I think. But I'm not sure."

"Well, who is it?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"I don't wanna say," Blake mumbled, suddenly very fascinated by the sheets.

"Hey! You know who I like. And that sure as hell wasn't easy to say." Ruby argued.

"You didn't tell me, I had to guess." Blake countered.

_Damn she's good_

_But we can be gooder_

_Gooder?_

_STAAAHHPPP_

"Fine, you give me a hint, and I'll guess," Ruby offered. "But it better be a good one."

"Alright, she's in our year," Blake said.

"So you admit it's a she!" Ruby accused.

"No, I didn't, I mean, ugh, fine. Yes, it's, they're, she's a girl," Blake finally conceded.

"Ha, I knew it. So do I get to guess now?" Ruby asked, bouncing with excitement.

"You can guess whenever you want. But you only get one," Blake smiled at her wit.

"One? That's no fair? How am I supposed to do that?" Ruby moaned.

"Hey, I got it first try. I'm sure if you pay enough attention then you'll be able to figure it out," Blake replied smugly.

"Ooh, you're a clever one Blake Belladonna, but I will have my victory," Ruby proclaimed before jumping out of bed, assumedly to start her investigation. As she reached the door Blake called out to her. "Just don't let anyone know I have these feelings! Especially not Yang!"

Ruby half heard Blake's words before the door closed and she was flying down the hall towards the training room.

_Why would she specifically say Yang?_

**A/N: So not really plot heavy this time. The days kept passing and inspiration eluded me. Hopefully you still enjoyed it, I tried to at least make it funny. As always I'd love to hear what you think, so by all means let me know. Otherwise, keep reading, keep being awesome, till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

_We should see if we can find hottie mcteacher_

_Really? That's the best name you could come up with?_

_What? As if you could do better_

_Of course I can_

_Go on then_

…

_Any day now_

…

_I see_

_Shut up_

Ruby had been walking the halls for close to an hour at that point. She had been scouring the school looking for her friends and teammates but had yet to locate a single one. How in the world was she supposed to figure out which one of them Blake liked if she couldn't talk with them at all?

_Forget about Blake, what about Glynda_

_I…_

_You can't tell me you're still nervous_

_Well…_

_You are truly hopeless_

_Nu uhh_

_I didn't want to have to do this…_

_Do what?_

_I really wish it didn't have to be this way…_

_What are you…? Hey! What the hell?_

Ruby suddenly found herself turning quickly on the spot and returning down the corridor she had just walked. She tried to stop herself but found she had no control over her legs. She told her arms to grab onto something but they ignored her too. She started to panic. She had lost complete control over her body.

_What have you done?!_

_Only what I had to_

_Stop! Stop it now!_

_No, you need me, you need this now_

Ruby continued to walk calmly down the halls, her arms swaying lazily at her sides. On the inside she was panicking. What the hell happened? What was going to happen? She had no control over her body, she could only watch in horror as she walked the dangerous path to Glynda's office.

* * *

Glynda sat in her office tapping her foot nervously. Paperwork was piled high on her desk but she had no time or patience for it. All she could think about, all she had been thinking about, was her. How could she even be thinking about this. It was so wrong. And yet, she could not get the young girl out of her head.

Sure she knew what having a crush was like. Of course she had plenty of experience with romance. No doubt she had had plenty of admirers in her time. Obviously she knew exactly what she was doing.

Actually she was at a complete loss for what to do. Never before had she been in a situation even remotely similar to the one she was in now.

_I can do this. Clearly I want this. I just need to make the leap. Deep breath._

She closed her eyes, inhaled sharply, held in to the count of ten, and let it out quickly. She just needed to relax, clear her mind. But as chance would have it, when she opened her eyes she was met with a dangerous sight.

Standing by the door, leaning lazily on the hard wood, stood Ruby. Glynda's previously calmed nerves instantly jumped back up into the stratosphere. What was she doing here? Ruby simply smiled salaciously at Glynda. She was attempting and succeeding at seducing the older woman with just her eyes. Glynda could feel her pulse quicken and her heart flutter. Ruby on the other hand remained calm and in control, or that was what appeared to be happening. The reality on the other hand was tremendously different.

* * *

Ruby watched in horror as her hand reached out and opened the door quickly and quietly. The office was just as she had imagined it. The fireplace cast a soft glow over the sparsely furnished office. Glancing around the room, her eyes found their prey. Glynda was sitting at her desk, hands folded on her desk and eyes closed. She was inhaling deeply and seemed very pensive.

_Come on, let's go before she sees me_

_Nope_

_I won't even be mad at you if we just leave now_

_Nope_

_Please! We have to!_

_Nope_

Ruby felt herself leaning back. She feared she would fall, but instead of hitting the floor, she instead felt the hard wood door against her back. She could feel a dark smile grace her lips and realized just how hot the room was. Glynda stirred from her stupor and turned to look at the young girl.

_Oh shit, she sees us!_

_Perfect_

_No! Not perfect! We're boned!_

_Yeah we are_

_Damn it damn it_

"Ms. Rose," Glynda's voice called, high pitched and terribly off guard.

Ruby tried to open her mouth. She tried to call out. She tried to say something, anything. But no matter how hard she struggled, no matter how much she fought it, her mouth simply would not cooperate. She began to panic. This was really going to happen and there was nothing she could do about it. But did she really want to stop it? Yes. No. Maybe. Not really. Kind of.

Glynda waited for a response, but when none came she tried to regain some composure. "What, what can I do for, you?" She asked, her voice almost back to its normal even tone.

Again Ruby said nothing in response, instead she pulled herself away from the wall and began to strut her way across the room and over to the fireplace. Her gait was smooth and deliberate and her hips rolled with a seemingly practiced sway. Once at the hearth, she dropped herself down on the floor and lay on her side, still smiling over at a very shocked Glynda.

Glynda couldn't believe her eyes. The scene unraveling before her was strangely familiar. When she gave it more thought, she realized that this had been one of her many day dreams over the past three days. More specifically, this had been the one that had tipped her over the edge.

"Ms. Rose," Glynda started again. "Is there something I can help you with?" She was trying very hard to regain some control over the situation but she had very quickly become putty in the hands of the young girl.

Once more Ruby said nothing. This time she simply patted the spot on the rug beside her. It was an invitation. An invitation to cuddle, maybe more, maybe less. But either way, Glynda was powerless to stop herself from getting up from her desk and walking over to the prone figure at her fireplace.

The embrace was warm, warmer than Glynda had been expecting. The young girl's arms were much stronger than she had anticipated and they held her in a vice like grip. Glynda melted into the firm hug, sighing in contentment at the immense sensation of safety she felt in that embrace. She wouldn't mind never leaving that soft enclosure.

Ruby appeared to be fully in control of the situation. She had the power to mold the older woman into whatever she saw fit. But that was only on the outside. Inside her head, Ruby was freaking out. Sure she enjoyed what was happening, a lot more than she would like to admit. But she was still terrified of her loss of control.

_Please, stop this_

_Hello?_

_Are you still…_

Ruby then realized she had control of her body. She could move her hands. She could open her mouth. She could… kiss her teacher's neck and softly caress her side. Hold on.

_What am I doing?_

_Why is this still happening?_

_It's me who's doing it…_

_Oh my god, I did this_

Ruby began to panic. Going head to head with a beowolf was no problem. Taking on a criminal mastermind didn't even phase her. But what was happening just then was too much. She began to breath faster, overwhelmed by everything that was happening around her. How could she be doing this?

Glynda noticed Ruby's escalated breathing and seemingly needy touches and returned them in kind. Before they knew it, the two of them were cuddled face to face with lips locked in a battle for control. How they had managed to get so far was anyone's guess.

Ruby broke away from the tender lip lock and inhaled deeply. She could smell the soft scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms. Stirring from her trance, silver orbs met emerald pools filled with wonder. Neither of them could comprehend the series of events that had led to this. The whole situation seemed all together absurd. But for the time being, they were content to simply lie there, basking in the warmth provided by the raging infernos within.

**A/N: And they're finally together. I'm not in love with the chapter but I think it does what it needs to. So, no that that's out of the way I'd be happy to hear any requests people might have for things they want to see. I still have some plans for that pesky inner voice but relationship wise, anything's possible. As always I sincerely hope you enjoyed, I'm eager to hear what you think, good or bad. Otherwise, keep reading, keep being awesome, till next time.**

**In other news, my story "A New Beginning" is going to be ending soon. It was my first and my personal favorite. So look out for the finale. Once that's done you can look forward to a new story entitled "The Collector" It's going to have a, I'm pretty sure, never before seen pairing as well as more excitement and action. So hope you look into that and enjoy.**


End file.
